OOO Driver
|-|1= |-|2= The is a belt that gives Eiji Hino the ability to become Kamen Rider OOO, originally the seal that kept the Greeed in their 800-year slumber. To transform into OOO, Eiji inserts three Core Medals into the , turns the O Slater on the , scans the Core Medals with the O Scanner, and then holds the O Scanner up to his chest. According to Ankh, because it was Eiji who undid the seal on the OOO Driver itself, it will only work on him and no one else. However, someone else can perform the physical action of scanning Medals for Eiji as long as he is wearing the OOO Driver. The reason the seal broke was because of Eiji's lack of desire, which made him perfect to become OOO. The OOO Driver can also be duplicated. All the clones of OOO Gatakiriba created by the Combo's Branch Shade ability sport working OOO Drivers, which allowed a group of eight OOOs to transform into each of his combos, Gatakiriba, Latorartar, Sagohzo, Shauta, Tajadol, Putotyra, and Burakawani, after being given Core Medals by the Greeed. The Gokaigers also sported OOO Drivers when they transformed into OOO's Combos, Tajadol, Shauta, Latorartar, Gatakiriba, Putotyra, and Sagohzo, via created from Core Medals given to them by Eiji. Design The OOO Driver consists of the following parts: * - The central panel on the OOO Driver. It is responsible for awakening the power within the O Medals. When loading medals, the O Slater is in a horizontal position. After tilting it, the O Slater enters a state that allows the O Scanner to release life energy from the medals. * - A part within the O Slater, it has a function that converges the vital energy released from the medals into one direction. * - The axis upon which the O Slater tilts. The pattern engraved on it is a conduit that guides the sealed life energy to safely release. * - A device within the Force Drive. The O Cathedral acts as some sort of ancient CPU, controlling and monitoring different aspects of the Driver, such as the Force Drive and the O Slater. * - The strip on the bottom part of the O Slater, it is technically part of the Force Drive due to its function: to slowly activate the O Medals as the O Scanner passes over them. In the DX toy, the Conductor is a light strip which glows different colors as a transformation jingle is being played. * - The gray sections on top of the slots where the O Medals are inserted. It regulates and decomposes life energy generated from the O Medals, doing so to ensure the O Scanner does not read the energy excessively. * - A device that shifts the life energy created by the O Medals and produces power from it that can be used by humans. As the O Scanner passes over each O Medal, an energy ring, called an , is generated, infusing that medal's life energy into the user's body, allowing transformation into OOO. In addition, if the same set of medals are scanned again, it is reactivated, pouring out overflowing amounts of power, allowing OOO to deal deathblows. * - The holster on the Driver's right side that holds the O Scanner when it is not in use. It repairs the O Scanner as well as reorganise the scanned life energy within it to prevent malfunction. * - The small O Medal container on the left side of the Driver. O Medals inside are forced into a dormant state, preventing the O Scanner from accidentally scanning them. * - Grey section jutting vertically out of the buckle on either side of the Force Drive. They adjust the power of the OOO Driver to prevent users from going berserk. In the unlikely state of a runaway user (i.e. a purple O Medal possesses Eiji]], a safety protection device is forcibly put on the systems of the OOO Driver to force O Medals into a dormant state, releasing transformation. However, the Disaster Save has shown to be ineffective against Purple O Medals, possibly due to them being the antithesis of desire. Hexa OOO Driver An S.I.C.-exclusive variant with 6 Medal slots used by Boss to become OOOOOO (Hexa OOO) using the Core Medals for Shocker, Gel-Shocker, Destron, G.O.D., the Garanda Empire, and Delza. Behind the scenes Ganbaride During the airing of Kamen Rider OOO, Ganbaride arcade systems included an OOO Driver interface for the toy Core Medals. Notes *The sound effect that the OOO Driver used when the O Slater is adjusted, reuses the sound from the Drag Visor. *The OOO Driver is also donned by Hitomi Isaka of Kamen Rider Girls, who represents OOO in the group. References Category:Transformation Gear Category:Kamen Rider OOO Category:Arsenal (OOO)